


Pieced Together

by PennsylvaniaKiteWeather



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cake, Clothes Ripping, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain, doting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennsylvaniaKiteWeather/pseuds/PennsylvaniaKiteWeather
Summary: Olivia convinces her daughter Lucina not to disappear by making it nigh-impossible for the princess to go anywhere else.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Pieced Together

**Author's Note:**

> So like the tags imply, this is a Fire Emblem fic focusing on weight gain fetishism, and is pretty fluffy in plot. Enjoy if that's your thing!

Peace.

It was the only word present in the princess Lucina’s mind, once. Fighting to bring the fighting to an end. A struggle to divert a bleak future which all that she loved and whom she loved were wiped away from the blighting menace of the Fell Dragon.

But she and her father’s army had vanquished it. It’d be time to return to her present world soon since peace was returning. After she spent some final moments to catch-up with her family and close comrades, she could leave unannounced but with no regrets.

It was like her mother, the Queen Olivia, could have sensed it was coming, and insisted on having a teatime between just the two of them. It wouldn’t take that long, Lucina thought — they would be finished by nightfall.

However, now she had drifted in and out of slumber for the better half of a day. Within her head she was in some kind of slow-swirling, thick fog and the only words she could imagine were…

“Another piece of cake, sweetie?” came a gentle, demure voice, accompanied by the tickling aroma of sugar.

The princess’ eyelids flickered in her haze and she caught a glimpse of pastel-pink hair in a voluminous ponytail, and a simpler pair of braids. Lucina was about to nod off again.

_Grooooo…_

“Mmm?” In reaction to the monstrous moan in her core, Lucina stirred in her seat, which caused soft weights like cinderblocks to wobble in her lap.

She looked down at herself, and gods, even after a nap she was still so bloated and stuffed…

Blue locks of hair draped over a fuller, unfamiliar bust. She delicately felt her round face, now that her cheeks were empty for once from bites of homemade cookies, pies and those delectable cakes. Her chunky thighs opened a window of skin on either side of her stretchy trousers, and her hips hovered a few inches in midair off the chair she squashed. The tunic hem rolled up by itself from the girth of her tummy, piled and pillowed up against the side of the kitchen’s lone table. A short distance from the lump of pudge sat another generous cake of Olivia’s handiwork, apparently so freshly-baked, it was just getting decorated.

“You look so cute when you’re sleepy…!” she said as she finished spreading a dark, rich coating of chocolate over the top of the confection with a small butter knife. She slipped the utensil into a bowl. “Shall we open up?” she asked the princess.

Lucina traced a finger along the exposed curve of her flesh and could feel the tautness beneath. “Mother, please…”

“Oh, so you _would_ like some more…!” Olivia beamed.

“No!” Lucina protested weakly. “Honestly, Mother, I can’t… I’m too big.”

“Now, now, I won’t hear any more complaints…” the other woman tutted, perching her toned, shapely dancing hips on the table’s edge next to her daughter. A flour-dusted apron still laid from her shoulders to her knees (likely Frederick’s), though a portion of a bare leg and feathery-light outfit still peeked out from the side. She brought the cake closer, grasped one of the pre-cut, triangular wedges, and steadied it carefully to its destination.

Lucina bit instinctively at the dense, spongy treat from Olivia's hands. Every mouthful was the same; so scrumptious, so sinful, so damaging to her fighting physique. She couldn’t bring herself to complain, only work her jaw to chew and please her patient, earnest mother.

She found she couldn’t bear to glance at any slice as it just grew thicker and thicker with each bite, the chocolatey glaze that dripped down the edges serving as the perfect, delectable accent to counteract how tough it was to force another piece in. But in a lapse of time, she’d polish it off, have only a minute or two of respite with belly rubs and cheek rubs until her mother decided it was time to keep going.

“Time for number twooo…!” Olivia giggled. “Ahhh…”

Her flab grew rounder and the chair legs creaked with the slightest of shifts. As the chunks slid down, her throat was becoming sore again, but after having weathered a whole pail of milk when she asked for a drink earlier today, Lucina didn’t want to chance it.

Eventually, fingers dabbed at the corners of her lips, and Olivia wiped her hands on a napkin. “I can’t be more proud of you…!” she said, somewhat in awe. “I’m so glad you liked it.”

Lucina couldn’t remember when she agreed to sample that much. “Is… Is that finally all of it?” she winced, peering out from her branded eye.

“I used up all the ingredients, so I can’t make any more sweets today…” Olivia pouted, then suddenly pivoted the other direction. “Ooh, why don’t you have the leftovers in the bowl?” The dancer set down the spreading knife on the empty cake tray, and held up the basin with a quart of fudgy, fattening frosting inside. “It’s still juuust warm enough to drink…” Olivia cooed as she tipped it and let it advance with agonizing slowness towards Lucina’s mouth.

The princess didn’t try to fight it and sat rigid as she could perceive the chocolate trickling into every nook, cranny, and tiny cavity left in her vast stomach. She slumped as each gulp she took lulled her a little further, humming tiredly. Just as the bowl was running empty, Lucina felt a little twinge in her gut and jerked her head, having to stifle a burp; it caused a dribble onto her tunic, and she leaned away and panted.

“Oops!” Olivia squeaked in surprise as she watched a few beads continue to droop downwards. “We might’ve ruined your top, sweetie…” But the distress quickly brightened into inspiration. “You’ll have to stay the night so we can wash those stains away. Hee hee!”

“Mother…” Lucina’s lip began to quiver, not because her outfit was in disarray, but she just couldn’t wrap her head around this treatment somehow. This was a blanket of nostalgia, an outpouring of love that she missed so dearly, and yet… “Why do I feel like you’re… trapping me here?” she got through a slight grit of her teeth.

Olivia sighed and straightened up, turning shyly this way and that, and avoiding the other’s gaze as if she was speaking to Father. There was a long silence, then a thin reply that wavered close to a whimper. “I… don’t want you to go. I’m only just getting to know my daughter, all grown-up, s-so…”

“Oh, I should’ve known,” Lucina replied, hushed. “But I suppose that begging me outright to stay would’ve made things much more difficult. Still…” She scooted her chair back a fraction and tried to heft herself up with the table’s help. The princess scarcely budged from her sole attempt, conscious of her stomach sloshing as it simply settled back to where gravity willed it. It stirred up a hiccup, and Lucina sighed too. “This… in the face of how excessive it might’ve been… It’s clear to me I’d miss your kindness and generosity forever if I departed.”

Olivia slowly stroked one of her braids, her doe eyes still fearful of peeping. “Does that mean… you’ll stay?”

“Yes,” Lucina’s double chin dipped in a nod. “I shall.”

“Ooh, I’m so happy…!” Olivia did a little dance on her tiptoes. “We’ll have to try baking together, and you’ll get to taste-test everything!”

Lucina started to laugh, but then a belch interrupted her. She nursed her stomach from underneath as she leaned back slightly in her chair. “As long as we take a break from the cake—” _CRUNCH!_

Her mother gasped as the overweight exalt and the ruined chair crashed to the floor. Lucina groaned and wiggled her chubby limbs in an attempt to roll over, her rump propping her up slightly. She couldn’t see her navel but knew it was exposed. “Fortunately, that didn’t hurt. I think I’ll have to lie here for the night,” she admitted with a fiery blush.

Olivia quickly concluded what she could do to comfort her daughter. “I’ll… I-I’ll go and get a pillow and a blanket!” Her nimble feet scampered away to a different part of the castle, leaving Lucina to blow out a deep breath.

Could she worry less about her body now that there was little reason to swing Falchion? She put the thought aside, pushed herself slightly at an angle, and cozied her cheek against the stone floor and a bundle of azure hair.

A smile broke as she slipped into a sugary stupor again.

**Author's Note:**

> A belated birthday gift for a friend! I'm not the proudest of the title, but I'm happy with how everything that followed it played out.
> 
> [Project: “the sciences / etude”]


End file.
